Broken
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Tracking the vamp nest that left her for dead and killed her daughter, Lenore's need for revenge is the only thing keeping her alive. After running into the Winchester's, will she accept their offer of help before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, are we there yet?"

Glancing over my shoulder i looked at my daughter sat in the back seat of the car, before looking back at the road. "Does it look like we're there yet?" I replied a little sarcastically, smiling at her in the rear-view mirror.

We were driving to my parent's house, a good few hours away from where we resided, just the two of us. It was late, the headlights of the car the only source of light in the darkness surrounding us. It was a bit creepy but it was also the quickest route. "A couple more hours ok honey? Why don't you try and get some sleep."

She sighed dramatically. "Ok, whatever."

12 years old and already giving me sass. Shaking my head, I smiled as I glanced at her. She was a beauty, her long dark hair tied back away from her face, her pale skin and rosy cheeks accentuating her piercing blue eyes. She looked so much like her father, I thought sadly. I focused on the drive trying not to think of him, of how he had left them in the middle of the night, no explanation, just a cowardly note telling us he wasn't cut out to be a husband or father. Shaking the thought away angrily, I didn't want Ava to see just how much that man had hurt me. I was grateful she had no memory of him.

"Mom! Look out!"

My attention flew back to the road and I gasped when I saw something sprawled out in the middle of the road ahead of us and I slammed on the brakes, both of us lunging forward before slamming back into our seats. My heart was pounding against my chest, my hands trembling as I put the car in park and unclipped my seat belt. I looked over my shoulder at Ava, her eyes wide with fear. "Stay in the car and lock the doors behind me, ok? I'm just going to check it out." Turning to get out of the car, I stopped when she grabbed my arm.

"Mommy, please stay here. I'm scared."

I gripped her hand and brought it up to my mouth, kissing it softly. "I know sweetie, but I need to check it out and find out if they need help." I smiled at her reassuringly, "you stay here and call 911. I'll be ok, promise."

She nodded and let go of me, her hands shaking as she sat back and took out her phone. I grabbed my own phone and turned on the flashlight, opened the door and stepped out into the dark, chilly night, slamming the door behind me. I heard the click as Ava locked the doors behind me. Slowly walking around the car, I kept my phone in front of me until I saw what was lying on the road.

"Aw fuck."

I ran over to the man on the ground and dropped to my knees, searching for a pulse. Nothing. He felt cold but then it was pretty cold out here. I didn't know how long he'd been lying here. I stood up, turning towards the car when I heard a high pitched scream and glass shattering, shocked when I saw a man and a woman reach through the broken window and drag Ava out of the car before another two men appeared behind them.

"Ava!" I dropped my phone and moved to run towards her when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I looked behind me and gasped in shock. It was the man on the road, the man I thought was dead. "No," I mumbled, trying to pull away. "You're dead..."

He laughed as he pulled me flush against his chest, stroking my cheek with his dirty fingers. "Not quite sweetheart,"

Spinning me around he gripped my throat, my hands flying up to grab at his fingers as I struggled to breathe.

"Looks like we got us some dinner," he nodded towards Ava, "plus dessert."

I tried to get away, my fingers clawing at his hand and my legs kicking at him as I struggled. I needed to get to my daughter. He spun me around, and I looked at my daughter who looked back at me with terror filled eyes, tears streaming down her face as the man and woman gripped her arms tightly.

"Please," I sobbed, my fingers gripping his hand that was still around my throat. "Please don't hurt her. Just take me and let her go, please!"

He laughed. "Mmm, I don't think so. See, I find that the younger they are," he licked his lips, "the sweeter they taste."

I watched in horror as their mouths opened in a feral grin, sharp teeth protruding from their gums. He snarled in my ear, yanking my head to the side, his breath hot against my neck. "Let's see how good you taste," he sank his teeth into my neck, and I cried out, my eyes tearing up from the sudden sharp pain.

"Mommy! Please! Stop hurting her!" Ava sobbed as she struggled to free herself from the tight grip they had on her. "Let her go!"

A wave of dizziness flowed through me, my vision blurring as pain radiated through my body. It felt like he was sucking my neck, swallowing the blood that was filling his mouth. "Please..." I murmured, my body growing limp, "please don't hurt my baby..."

He pulled away and took a deep breath before dropping me to the floor. I landed on my knees hard, my hands slapping against the ground as I fell forward with a short cry. Grabbing my hair, he pulled my head back, forcing me to look up and watch Ava struggling against the two people holding her.

"I was going to kill you both right here, but I think I'll take the girl back with us," he looked up at my daughter and grinned, "I bet she tastes delicious,"

They all laughed, and I kept struggling against him but the more I struggled, the weaker I got. I could feel the warm flow of blood streaming down my neck. He let go of my hair and pushed me back onto the ground, kicking me in the stomach hard enough to make me fly back with a thud. I heard Ava scream and I turned my head slowly, watching helplessly as he walked over to her and punched her in the face, her body slumping forward into his arms as the other two let go of her arms. He picked her up with ease and flung her over his shoulder, tilting his head towards me smiling.

"Treat yourself guys,"

I tried to get up, needing to get to him, needing to get my daughter away from these monsters but they surrounded me, blocking my vision so that I couldn't see where he was taking her. Pushing myself off the ground I moved towards them, but I was pushed back down to the ground hard, the back of my head slamming against the ground. Spots exploded behind my eyes and I let out a small cry as my head exploded in pain. I could feel their hands on me, ripping and tearing at my clothes, exposing my skin before they all latched onto me. The pain was indescribable, my heart pounding against my chest slowly as I tried to push them away, tried to get to my daughter, struggling against their grip as they sucked and drank their fill. My mouth dropped open in a silent cry, my body limp and I looked up at the night sky, stars shining bright above me as they continued to feed.

"She's got a pulse!"

My eyes opened slowly, my vision blurry as I tried to look around. Blue and red lights flashed around me, blurry figures coming in and out of my line of sight. "Ava," I croaked as I tried to move. Pain flew through me and I gasped, feeling hands on my shoulders as they gently pushed me back down.

"You need to stay still, you've lost a lot of blood."

I turned towards the voice. "But...my daughter...they...they...took my daughter..." I breather, trying to get up again. I was pushed back down again, a wave of dizziness flowing over me.

"We need to get you to a hospital," the voice said calmly, "let's go!"

I felt myself being rolled onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask placed over my face and a sharp scratch on my arm. My vision began to blur again as I tried to stay awake, I needed to stay awake. "Ava...please..." I mumbled, images of my daughter flashing through my mind as the darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 years later**

Gripping the edge of the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror. Reaching up I gingerly touched the puffy skin around my right eye, dark bruises already forming. It was going to be one hell of a shiner.

Sighing, I slowly undressed myself, wincing at the pain aching through me and I checked myself for other injuries. Apart from a couple of scratches and a few more already forming bruises, I looked ok. My body was littered in scars and I was proud of each and every one. They showed me just how much I'd grown as a hunter. Each scar told a story and reminded me why I was doing this.

I was getting tired of this life. Of hunting and chasing the things that go bump in the night. It was a never-ending nightmare, a nightmare I knew I'd never wake up from. But I couldn't stop. Not until I found them. Not until I stopped them all.

Walking back into the motel room, I rummaged through my bag, pulling out a white tank top and baggy shorts before slipping them on. Grabbing the thick file I had left on the desk, I sat cross legged on the bed.

For 4 years I'd been tracking the vamp nest who had left me for dead and took my daughter. Grief, confusion and loss had quickly turned into wanting vengeance and anger for what happened. And once I'd found out the truth that monsters were in fact real, my only thought was to hunt them down and kill every last one of them.

I researched and researched, making sure I knew the lore of every monster I encountered, training everyday to become a better and stronger hunter. Strong enough to take them down myself. I had left everything behind after Ava was taken, my friends and family, my home and my job. I couldn't carry on with that life after what I had went through. After losing the only person important to me. After losing my baby.

Nobody believed me when I told them what happened. The search for Ava went on for a month with the locals rallying to help with the search. But nothing was found. And so they gradually stopped looking. I had begged and pleaded with them, continuously telling them it was monsters, vampires who had taken my daughter.

But they thought I was having a psychotic break from the trauma of losing my daughter and nearly dying. And so I was thrown into a mental ward with the hopes I'd stop harassing them with tales of monsters. I learnt quickly to keep my mouth shut and do what they wanted me to do. It took me a year before they finally released me and I quickly left town, knowing there was nothing they could do for me now. I would always be seen as the crazy woman who lost her daughter.

They had left me for dead that cold night, four vampires draining the life out of me. I looked down at the scar on my thigh left by the vamps, similar ones on both arms and my neck. A constant reminder of what happened, a reminder that I survived, and my daughter didn't. And that I had a job to do.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it anymore and took out the map that was in the file and spreading it out on the bed in front of me. I'd marked each town they had passed through with a red cross. It had taken me awhile to find them, to figure out their patterns, 3 years of hunting, 1 year of interrogations and killing every monster I could find until I finally got the answers I needed. And so began the chase, hunting them from town to town, taking on other cases when I could but always keeping up on their trail. Every time I managed to catch up with them, I'd kill at least half of the nest before they would get away and by the nest time I managed to catch up to them they would have kidnapped and turned more people to replace the ones I'd already killed to use against me. To keep me away from the leader of the nest.

I knew that I should ask for help, but I wasn't exactly known for making friends. I hunted alone for the most part, occasionally meeting up with other hunters if they needed an extra hand. But that was few and far between, I was, as they so kindly put it, a 'real nasty bitch', who was reckless and dangerous. I didn't care what they thought. I was a damn good hunter that got the job done. I didn't have time for holding hands and sharing my feelings.

I knew the vamps I'd just killed were a part of the nest. Newly turned vamps were left as a decoy to let the main nest make their getaway. I had maybe a day or two before they would all leave, and I knew they would take more people to either turn or eat. Probably both.

I made a red cross on the map of the town I was in, checking which way they could go. It looked like they were following a mostly straight line and it did concern and confuse me. What if they had split up? Using a decoy nest for me to follow while the other nest went their own way undisturbed. My gut told me that I was on the right path though, and I'd seen glimpses of the main vamp, the vamp who had taken my daughter.

Sighing I threw the file to the side and rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache. Reaching over to the side table I grabbed the foil pack of pills I'd placed there and popped two into my mouth swallowing them dry. Scooting up the bed, I climbed under the covers and lay my head down on the soft pillow, reaching out to turn off the lamp. The room fell into darkness and I turned to my side, my hands tucked under the pillow, the steady ticking of the clock on the wall lulling me into a restless sleep.

_"Ava!"_

_I ran towards the small figure in the distance, their back turned towards me, long dark hair flowing down her back like a dark waterfall. Stopping a few inches behind her, I gingerly reached forward and touched her shoulder gently. "Sweetheart?"_

_She turned slowly, her eyes wide and her face speckled with blood. "Why didn't you save me?"_

_I took a step back, my own eyes widening as bite marks appeared on her neck, blood beginning to flow steadily down her neck. "Ava...I'm sorry..."_

_She raised a finger and pointed at me. "You should have saved me. You were meant to protect me..."_

_I took another step back, tears filling my eyes as I watched the blood soak through her flowery white top turning it a deep red. "I'm so sorry...please..." I sobbed, looking at her through tear filled eyes, "I tried to get to you...I tried..."_

_She shuffled forward, more bite marks appearing on her body, more blood soaking through her clothes, her finger still pointed at me. "This is all your fault..."_

_Stumbling over my feet, I fell backwards onto the floor and I scrambled back as she continued to walk towards me. "Ava..." I sobbed looking up at her, "I'm sorry..."_

_Her eyes turned red as blood began to pour out of her eyes, dripping down onto my legs and she smiled widely. "You will be..."_

_I screamed as she lunged towards me, my hands raising to cover my face..._

"No!"

I shot upright in bed, my breath ragged, a thin sheen of sweat covering my body. Throwing back the covers, I ran to the bathroom and dropped to my knees in front of the toilet as I expelled the contents of my stomach.

Sitting back onto my legs, I took in a shaky breath before standing and walking over to the mirror. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, the nightmare was still fresh in my mind. Splashing my face with cold water I took in another shaky breath. I couldn't keep doing this. The nightmares and lack of sleep were sometimes just too much for me to handle. I sighed and walked back into my room, my stomach still feeling queasy.

Grabbing the file again I flicked through it. I'd already killed the missing people the vamps had changed, leaving them to be found by the local cops. I knew the rest of the nest were hiding, most likely in an abandoned house or killing the owners and claiming a house their own. It would be close by the building they left the newbies in so that they could watch. It was like entertainment to them, a show they liked to watch. They knew I knew what they were doing, and I played along for the most part. There was a couple of times I'd caught them by surprise, finding out where they were hidden, managing to kill a few of the more important vamps in the nest. They were more careful now though, taking measures so that I found it more difficult to find them.

And it worked for the most part. It was frustrating knowing they were watching me kill the innocent people they had taken and turned into blood thirsty freaks. It pained me knowing they didn't stand a chance, having been turned almost immediately.

I looked at the map again. The building I'd killed the vamps in was part of a large piece of land surrounded by dense forest and fields, most likely farmland. So that meant that there should be a house on the property, one that I didn't see or notice while I was out there. It was 3:30am, still dark enough to cover my tracks and scope out the house. Grabbing my stuff, I quickly changed back into my jeans before checking my weapons. I slid my gun into the inside pocket of my jacket, a small knife in my ankle strap and picked up the biggest machete I had.

My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenaline coursing through my body at the thought that I might have the drop on them. Slamming the motel door behind me, I jumped into my car, my tires squealing as I sped out of the parking lot towards the property.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bpov**

"Dean, are you sure about this?"

He sighed as he looked out of the Impala's window at the dark house a few metres in front of them. "Do you have a better idea, Sam?" he said as he turned to his brother. "We know there's a nest in there, we found the barn full of headless vamps so obviously a hunter passed through. Probably thought they'd finished the job. We need to take down the rest of these bloodsuckers before they kill anyone else."

"I'm not disagreeing with you but just bursting in there is suicidal! We don't know how many vamps there are, and we don't have a plan!" Sam said in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His brother was giving him a headache.

Dean opened the car door and climbed out. "We have a plan. We go in and slice their heads off." He slammed the door shut and walked around the car to the trunk and flipped it open.

Sam followed suit. "That isn't a plan Dean,"

Dean handed his brother a machete, holding his own tightly as he shut the trunk of the car. "Sounds like a plan to me," he shrugged, "look, we'll scout out the place first, see how many vamps are in there before we storm the place. Happy?"

Sam sighed deeply. "Ok."

They quietly walked over to the building, crouching down quietly underneath the window. Dean stood up slightly, peeking through the window. "I see five vamps. Easy pickings if we can get the jump on them."

"There could be more upstairs. Don't vamps usually hunt in packs of 6 or 8? And what about the owners?"

Dean crouched back down and shook his head. "Can't see them but that doesn't mean they're dead." He shifted his stance and turned towards the front of the house. "It looks like a small nest, so we go in quietly through the front, kick the door door down and chop of their heads. Simple."

Sam sighed again. "Because it's always that easy," he mumbled looking at his brother. "We rush in there guns a blazing and we'll be the ones losing our heads,"

Dean peeked another look through the window at the vamps and took a deep breath. "The element of surprise. Quick and clean Sammy. Quick and clean."

They moved towards the front door, standing on either side, Sam on the left and Dean on the right, both holding their machetes tightly. Dean reached over and gripped the door knob, turning it slowly until it clicked and the door opened. He held his knife out as he walked inside with Sam following closely behind him. They crept through the corridor, looking in the other rooms to make sure they were clear and listened to the vamps loud chatting and laughter, stopping just before the door of the room they were in. Dean looked at his brother, making hand gestures towards the door and then to his neck. Sam nodded and rolled his eyes at his idiotic brother, watching and waiting as he kicked open the door.

"Howdy boys," he said before swinging his blade and slicing off the vamps head that was closest to him.

Sam rushed in behind him doing the same, managing to quickly chop off another vamps head and swinging towards another only to have the machete knocked from his hand. The vamp head butted him hard enough to see stars and his hands flew up to his face before another vamp jumped on his back. "Dean!" His hands reached behind him trying to get the vamp off his back as it bared it's fangs and tried to bite him, the vamp in front of him crouching slightly as it walked slowly towards him. "A little help!"

Dean punched a vamp in the face, knocking him back slightly, enough for him to reach into his pocket for a syringe filled with dead mans blood. Before the vamp he knocked back managed to take one step closer, he slammed the needle into his neck, pushing the blood into his body. He turned towards Sam, who still had a vamp latched onto his back while another was punching him in the face and body. "Duck!" he shouted as he swung the blade towards his brother.

Sam ducked his head down, feeling blood splatter across the back of his head and neck, the vamps head dropping to the floor beside him and the body sliding off his back and onto the floor. He bent to pick up his machete quickly only to be kicked in the face by the vamp who had been punching him.

"Don't think so Winchester," the vamp snarled as he took a step forward, raising his leg and kicking him again.

Dean rushed forward, his own blood covered machete rising, ready to swing when the vamp behind him grabbed his arm, turning him around and head butting him. He staggered back, his machete dropping to the floor and he shook his head. "Son of a..." Reaching back into his pocket he took out the other syringe, only to stop when he saw three more vamps pull Sam off the floor.

"Drop it," a female vamp snarled as she held a knife to Sam's throat.

Dean dropped the syringe and stood up slowly, the vamp he had injected before coming up behind him and grabbing his arms.

Sam struggled against the vamps hold, only to be punched hard in the face then in the stomach. The air flew out of his mouth and he slumped forward. The female vamp grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, looking up at Dean who was struggling against the vamp holding him and another who had rushed in through the door he had previously kicked in. Blood dribbled from Sam's mouth, his eyes closed slightly as he fought to stay conscious. The vamp bared her fangs before sinking them into his neck.

"Noooo!"

Dean lunged forward to try and get to Sam but he was pulled back roughly.

The female vamp stood back up and looked at Dean with blood covered lips. She smiled as she let go of Sam's hair, his head dropping forward onto his chest. She slowly walked over to him, his jaw tight with anger as she reached out and stroked his cheek. "The boss wants to see you before we eat you," she said smirking.

"Well then, if your taking orders, I'll have a cheese burger. Extra onions."

She grabbed his chin and brought his face closer to hers. "You think you're smart, don't you? Let's see how smart you are when I drain your brother right in front of you." she pushed his face back and walked back over to Sam, whose limp body was being held up by the vamps, his head still slumped into his chest.

"You touch him again and I'll kill you," Dean snarled, his eyes narrowed and jaw tense from anger.

She grabbed Sam's hair again and lifted his head, a small groan escaping his lips. "You mean Sammy here?" she licked her lips then smirked as she let go of his head again before walking back over to him. "He did taste delicious...I wonder how good you taste," she drew her fist back and punched him hard in the face.

Dean groaned, letting his head drop forward as he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up behind a dark coloured car and turned off my engine. Staring at the dark house, I wondered how many vamps were inside knowing that I'd already killed a decent chunk of their nest. And maybe, just maybe, I'd find the bloodsucker who took my daughter.

I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed my machete and the two syringes full of dead mans blood I had procured, tucking them into my pocket before I got out of the car. Walking past the dark car, I slid my hand over the sleek roof. A '67 Chevy Impala. Whoever owned the car clearly had good taste. No way the vamps owned this, I thought using my flashlight to peer through the windows. I couldn't see anything other than a blue flannel shirt crumpled up on the back seat.

I walked over to the dimly lit house quickly and quietly, crouching underneath the main window at the front of the house. I could hear the vamps inside chatting and I stood up to look through the window.

You've got to be joking.

Peeking through the window, I saw two figures tied to chairs in the middle of the room. Four vamps surrounded them, smirks on their faces. I frowned when I noticed the bodies on the floor, heads missing. Crouching back down, I took a deep breath. Were they victims? I wasn't sure but I doubted it. With the bodies on the floor it seemed more likely they were hunters stupid enough to get caught. Gripping the machete tight, I psyched myself up and peeked through the window again. Four vamps in the room. Four vamps I'd seen before from previous tussles with the nest, and I knew there were at least another two somewhere in that house.

They were the main nest, or a part of it anyway. It was usually a lot bigger than this and more than likely the two idiotic hunters had managed to kill a couple vamps before they were caught. I moved quietly to the front door, which was already open, and stealthily crept towards the room where the vamps were holding the chuckle brothers and listened to what they were talking about.

"I'm hungry. Can't we just kill them?"

"Boss wants them alive. Thinks they might be useful."

"Useful to who? We should just drain them now and leave their bodies to rot. You do know who they are, don't you?"

"Of course I do." There was a minute of silence. "Who are they?"

"Only the fucking Winchester's. That's why we should just kill them now."

The Winchester's.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they were. I'd heard the stories from other hunters, not really believing what they said as I knew how much they loved to embellish a story. I'd never met them in person. And now here I was about to save their asses.

I rushed into the room with my machete held high. "Hi there,"

The vamps looked up in shock. "You,"

I swung my machete, taking off the first vamps head quickly. The other vamps rushed towards me and I ducked a fist flying towards my face, bringing my machete up and impaling the vamp through his stomach before pulling out the blade, swinging around and slicing off his head, blood splattering all over me.

The last two vamps circled me uneasily, wary of coming too close. Grinning, I stood up straight, twirling the blade in my hands. "What's the matter? Too scared to fight me?"

They growled, the vamp to my right grabbing my arm and punching me in the side of the face, trying to pull me towards him as the other vamp tried to get the machete out of my hand. I glanced over at the two men gagged and tied to chairs, their eyes wide as they watched me, and I winked at them.

They looked more than a little surprised.

Focusing back on the vamps, I slipped out of their grasp easily, kicking the vamp to my left in the chest making him fly backwards. Turning, I raised my blade and swung it around, taking off the other vamps head easily. This was too easy, I thought as the last amp jumped up and rushed towards me. Sighing, I swung my machete again, his body dropping to the floor with a thud as his head rolled towards me.

The sound of creaking chairs pulled my attention towards the captured brothers. I walked over to them and stood in front of them, my free hand resting on my hip as I looked them over. They were both extremely handsome, my eyes landing on the one with freckles sprinkled over his tanned face and piercing green eyes. He was stunning and I found myself unable to look away. The way he looked at me, it was like there was something in me worth looking at. I tore my eyes away and smirked.

"Really guys? Two of you and you still get caught?"

The hazel eyed adonis, Sam I think, furrowed his brows and shook his head. Freckles tried to talk around the gag in his mouth. I reached forward and pulled the gags out of their mouths.

"There were at least ten vamp's sweetheart," he said as he pulled against the restraints holding him to the chair.

"And I just killed four single-handed." I frowned and looked around. "There should be more...stay here and be quiet,"

"Can't exactly go anywhere..."

I kept a tight hold on my machete and walked slowly into the kitchen, checking the pantry and the back yard before quietly walking into the dining room. I didn't see the vamp jump out of the shadows until it was too late, punching me in the face and knocking me back slightly.

"Lenore,"

I hissed as I wiped the blood off my nose with the back of my hand. "I knew you were here. Hiding in the shadows like the coward you are."

He snarled at me. "I'm no coward, bitch."

Gripping my machete tight, I took a step forward. "We gonna fight or are you gonna run away again?"

He backed up. "I'm going to kill you. Rip you limb from limb."

I grinned. "So why are you backing up? Scared?"

He stared at me for a minute before turning and leaping out of the window. I rushed over, watching as his figure disappeared into the trees behind the house. Sighing, I walked back into the room where the Winchester's were still tied up, both of them struggling against their restraints."

Leaning against the door frame, I raised a brow. "I thought the famous Winchester's would have managed to get free of those restraints by now." I walked over and quickly untied them. "I have to say I', not that impressed."

They both stood up, Freckles rubbing his red wrists. "We could have gotten free..."

"Mmhmm, sure you could,"

Sam looked between us before smiling down at me. God damn he was tall. "I'm Sam and this is Dean. Thanks for the help."

"Sure, no problem. Now if you don't mind, I've got vamps to kill." Turning, I started to walk away when Freckles followed me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! You can't just leave,"

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging off his hand and turning to face him. "I just killed half their nest and saved your asses."

Sam had followed his brother into the hallway. "We could help you finish them off,"

I scoffed. "You two? You killed four vamps between the two of you while I came in here and killed the rest all by myself. I don't need your help."

"You were the hunter who killed the vamps in the barn, weren't you?" Sam asked, his brows rising.

"Yeah, and?"

"How did you know the rest of them were here?" Dean asked, curiosity eating at him. He felt drawn to this new hunter and need to know more about her.

I sighed. That vamp would be halfway across town by now. "Look, I'll explain everything later. I need to find that vamp. He'll take me to the rest of the nest."

"The rest of the nest?" Sam said incredulously. "Vamps usually nest in groups of 5-8, the vamps we found plus the ones killed here makes that well over 10. And there's more?"

Dean smirked and crossed his arms. "See, you're gonna need us after all."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed again. "For fuck's sake, just meet me at the motel in the middle of town. Room 266."

"We are staying at that motel too," Sam said as he walked towards me, "we can help you track this vamp,"

"I don't need your help to track one vamp," I snapped, my temper getting the best of me. Sighing, I shook my head. "Just, just meet me at the damn motel in an hour."

Sam looked at his brother, his brows shooting up as Dean raised his hands in surrender. "Woah, sure, ok sweetheart. We'll meet you there."

I walked out of the door, turning my head a little to look back at him. "And don't call me sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

I parked up outside the motel and turned off the engine, sighing as I sat in my dark car. That damn vamp was long gone, probably already meeting up with the rest of the nest and making plans to go to the next town. I needed to get my stuff and follow them, but I had to get rid of the Winchester's first.

The Impala was parked up outside, so I knew they were here. I was tired and all I could think about was standing under a hot shower, washing off the grime and vamp blood covering me. I climbed out of the car and walked to my room, quickly opening the door. I threw my jacket onto the bed and sat down, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey and painkillers off the night stand, I popped two into my mouth and took a long swig of whiskey before I lay back onto the bed and covered my eyes with my arm.

Exhaustion was quickly catching up to me and I yawned, having only slept a few hours in the past week. I was so close to the actual nest, chasing the vamp who had escaped was one of the big leaguers and I knew I had maybe a day before they moved on. But at least I'd killed more than half of their nest. The most I'd ever managed to kill. They must be worried, I thought, running scared knowing just how close I was to finding them and killing them all.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and I groaned as I sat up before walking to the door. I pulled my gun out of my pants and looked through the peephole. I knew it was the Winchester's but it's never too late to be careful. I opened the door and ushered them both in, both of them standing like lemmings in the middle of the room.

"Sit, stand, whatever," I mumbled, shutting the door before walking back to the bed and sitting down.

The giant one, Sam, pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down, Freckles preferring to sit halfway on the back of the sofa.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. I looked at Freckles. He really was a handsome son of a bitch, I thought as I unabashedly stared at him, a half smile playing on my lips. His muscular frame was evident beneath the thin t-shirt and flannel combo he was wearing, a fortunate side effect from hunting. And those eyes, those beautiful mossy green eyes...they were hypnotising.

Sam cleared his throat and I turned my gaze to him. He was equally as handsome, a little more tanned, taller and broader than his brother. I licked my lips and looked him up and down, watching with amusement as his hazel eyes widened a little, and he nervously tucked his long chestnut hair behind his ears before looking away.

I smiled broadly, enjoying their awkwardness around me. "So, I'm Lenore."

Freckles let out a small sigh of relief. "Lenore. Pretty name. So, what's the deal with you and those vamps?"

I leaned back onto my hands and crossed my legs. "I'm a hunter and they're a nest of vamps. Pretty self-explanatory."

Sam frowned and shifted his seat to face me. "They knew who you were."

I shrugged. "And?"

"There were quite a few vamps last night, a bigger nest that either of us have dealt with before," Sam looked over at his brother, "we could help you..."

"No." I interrupted him and sat back up fully. "Look, no offence, but I don't play well with others."

"You invited us here sweetheart..." Freckles trailed off, crossing his arms and raising his brows, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"The only reason I invited you here, Freckles, is to tell you both to back off." I stood up and walked over to the door. "This is my hunt and has been for a long time. So, it's been nice meeting you but now you both need to fuck off."

Dean mouthed "Freckles?" at Sam with a confused look on his face and Sam shrugged back in return, a small smile on his lips.

"What do you mean a long time?" Sam asked curiously. There was something this hunter wasn't telling them. Something important.

"Too damn long." I mumbled as I turned away, not wanting them to see the tears forming in my eyes. I cleared my throat, "time to go boys."

"Taking on a nest that big; you're going to need help. Stop being so stubborn and let us help you..."

"I don't need your help!" I yelled angrily. "I don't need anybody's help! This is my fight, my hunt and I will kill every last one of those vamps for what they did..."

Dean looked at his brother and stood up. "Revenge doesn't change anything sweetheart, believe me. It won't make things better. We both know that all too well,"

"You don't know anything about me. I'm not going to cry to you about my tragic backstory. I have a job to do." I opened the door. "Leave. Now."

The brothers exchanged looks before they both walked through the door, Sam turning before I could shut the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to me. "If yu change your mind, or if you need anything, just give us a call."

I took the card and threw it on the table. "Thanks."

He nodded and turned, walking behind his brother to their own room. I shut the door and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. I knew they were right. Revenge is a one way street and I knew this would end bloody. Maybe I should let them help me, I thought walking back to my bed and grabbing the whiskey bottle. I'd been hunting the sons of bitches for so long by myself, the extra help could come in handy. I always seemed to be one step behind them, never fully catching them up and killing who I needed to kill. And the longer it took to catch them, more and more people were dying and that was all on me. The amount of newly turned vamps I'd had to kill over the last few years...I shook my head and took a large swig of whiskey. I didn't give it a second thought, I just kept on killing and they just kept on turning more. There was going to be a special place in hell reserved just for me.

No. This was my fight and my fight alone. They couldn't know I was the one who started this. That I was the one who couldn't save her, who couldn't stop them from...I took another swig of whiskey. This was my fault and I was the one who needed to end this.

I drank the last few dregs of whiskey and dropped the bottle to the floor, knowing the vamps would probably already be on the move. I'd killed far more of them than I expect both of us imagined and I knew they'd be running scared.

Normally they would hit up the next town, turning a few and eating the rest before leaving, never staying for too long. But this time, I wasn't sure of what they would do. They knew I was close by, they knew I was following them, yet they had never strayed from their path. It was like they were taunting me, seeing the chase as some sort of game. Maybe it was the Winchester's involvement, I don't know. But we both knew I'd never gotten this close to them before. And I knew it would have shaken them.

I fell backwards onto the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. With so few of them left I was unsure of where they would go and what I was going to do next. What I did know was that they would send out a couple of vamps to grab takeout before they left, at least one or two people going missing. And there was nothing I could do but wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start, my phone ringing loudly on the table next to me. Groaning, I sat up and wiped the drool from the side of my mouth before grabbing my phone. "Yeah?"

"Agent Reid? We've got something...it's...I've never seen anything like this in my life...you need to see this...I..."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, knowing exactly where they were. "Ok, ok Sheriff, calm down and tell me where you are,"

The line went silent for a minute before he answered. "Farmhouse near the edge of town. I knew the owners; Mr and Mrs Clarke. Nice elderly couple. They were found practically ripped apart. But that's nothing compared to the rest..."

I stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans before walking over to the window, noticing the Impala still sat in the parking lot. "Two agents will be with you shortly Sheriff." I hung up before he could say anything else, anger rising through me. This was not what I needed right now. The nest would definitely be on the move now, especially if they had went back to the house, only to see it surrounded by cop cars. I needed to be on the road following them, not having to clean up the Winchester's mess. Pacing the floor, I took in a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm myself but the more I thought about it, the angrier I was getting. Opening the door, I stormed over to the Winchester's room and pounded on the door. I could hear muffled voices before the door cracked open a little and I saw Freckles peeking out the corner with his gun in his hand.

"Lenore, what..."

I forced my way into their room, pushing Freckles back behind the door and narrowed my eyes. "Are you two idiots?"

"Depends," Freckles said with a lopsided grin as he shut the door and walked over to stand next to his brother.

Just looking at the handsome cocky jerk was making my blood boil and I glared at him. "You left the house full of bodies!" I yelled, my nostrils flaring as I clenched my fists by my sides. "You should have burnt them, or at least buried them. I thought you two were supposed to be the best hunters in the business! Now I have a confused Sheriff on my ass when I need to be following the rest of the god damn nest!"

They both stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths, shocked by my outburst and unsure of how to respond. I took a step forward and poked Freckles in the chest. "You," I said before nodding to Sam standing next to him, "and Sasquatch here are going to sort this out. The Sheriff is waiting at the house and I've told him two agents will be with him shortly." I turned and walked to the door. "You fucked up my hunt so you better fix this. If I see either of you again, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

The door slammed shut behind me and I stomped back to my room, slamming my own door shut. My anger was not dissipating and I grabbed my bag, shoving all my stuff inside; my clothes and toiletries, weapons and the thick file I had compiled over the last few years about the nest.

I needed to find them, and I needed to find them fast. This was the perfect opportunity to finally kill them all. They were weakened, only a handful of them left and if I could get to them before they started to grab people, then I could finish this. My phone started to ring again, and I looked at the screen, sighing when I saw it was the Sheriff. "Sheriff, I told you..."

"Two more missing, agent." Just got the call now,"

I knew it, I thought as I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. "When?"

"Two teen girls didn't go home last night, parents reported them missing in the early hours of the morning."

Leaving my room, I walked over to my car and threw my bag into the back seat before climbing behind the wheel and slamming the door. "Whereabouts were they last seen?" I asked, shoving my keys into the ignition.

"Arcade towards the north of town. Haven't been seen since."

I started my car and revved the engine loudly a couple of times. "Thanks Sheriff." Hanging up, I threw my phone onto the seat beside me before speeding out of the parking lot and heading north out of town, hopefully leaving those Winchester boys in my wake.

**Bpov**

They looked at each other in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, his eyes wide as he watched Lenore slam their door shut as she stormed out of their room.

Sam shook his head and sat down at the table. "Apparently we're idiots?"

Dean stared at the door. "Is it wrong that I'm seriously attracted to her right now?"

"Dude,"

He shrugged and sat down opposite his brother. "She is right though. We should have cleared the bodies before we left."

Sam sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I know. What are we going to tell the Sheriff?"

"I don't know," he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "Guess we'll just have to wing it."

"What about Lenore? We're not just going to let her follow this nest on her own, right?"

"Oh hell no. She might have a couple hours on us by the time we sort out the Sheriff, but she definitely needs our help. Despite her protests."

"She's not going to like that," Sam said, standing and walking over to his bed to grab his fed suit. "she threatened to shoot us."

Dean grinned. "Nah. She likes me."

Sam snorted. "Sure she does, Romeo."

"Hey, I'm always right about this stuff," he grabbed his own fed suit off the back of the chair. "Let's get this over with and get back on the road."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked out of the dirty window of the dingy motel room I was staying in, watching as people ran for cover from the torrential downpour of rain, the strong wind that accompanied, thrashing against them. I pondered with the thought of going out there. Personally, I'd always liked the rain. The way it caressed my skin as it fell, like it was washing away all my sins and negative thoughts. The soothing sound brought about a sense of calmness and I walked over to the bed and lay down, listening to the rain hit the window with soft thuds, the wind whistling throught the cheap, crappy window panes. I'd passed through two towns and there was no sign of the nest. No missing people, no unusual signs, no reports of any bodies found. It was like they'd just disappeared.

This wasn't the first time I'd lost track of them, but I'd been sure they would pass through the towns, carrying on with the same trajectory they had been following since I first caught wind of them a year ago. Obviously I was wrong.

I planned on staying here for a couple of nights to get my bearings and get back on track. I needed to rest for a while. I'd driven 14 hours straight and I knew if I got back behind the wheel of my car, I'd likely not make it to the nest town without having a serious accident. Plus, there was a couple of buildings I'd earmarked as potential nests that I wanted to check out before I left, just to be on the safe side. I wasn't entirely sure of what their game plan was; they could have went in an entirely different direction but I wanted to check to be doubly sure.

I sighed loudly. Those damn Winchester boys didn't help, I thought as my sigh turned into a yawn. I couldn't really blame it all on them. After all, they did manage to kill some of the nest, helping deplete it more than I would have been able to working alone.

I'd heard all the stories about them of course, how they were the best in the business, they'd saved the world more than once, and even fought the devil. Hell, apparently they'd even met with Death himself and made it out alive. They were the stuff of legends if you believed the hype. I wasn't too sure. They sure didn't make that big of an impression on me when I had to rescue them from the vamp nest _I _was tracking.

Sitting up, I reached over to the table and grabbed my bag, bringing it over to me and opening it up. I pulled out my case files and map then dropped the bag to the floor. The buildings I wanted to check out were a few miles apart and both on quite large plots of land. Perfect hideaways for on the run vamps. They would always chose to stay somewhere remote and preferably off the grid, but still close enough to the town to be able to take whoever they took a fancy too. When I had first started to get a clear track of them, they did what every other nest would do; they would take people who wouldn't be missed, who wouldn't make the news. Mainly the homeless and runaways. But once they realised I was asking questions and tracking them, they had upped the numbers and began turning most of the people they took to expand their nest, making newbies with the sole intention just to fight me. The nest size went from 6-7 vamps to over 15 in the space of a few weeks, increasing and decreasing every time I managed to catch up with them.

Which was why I was so confused right now.

Normally there would have been at least one, maybe two disappearances reported by now, making it known that they were in town and ready to play. I'd start finding bodies as more people would disappear. Sometimes up to 5-6 people in a couple of days. That would be when I'd end up fighting them and killing them, the actual main nest having already begun moving to the next town.

I should have the upper hand here. They were majorly depleted, less than 6 vamps left out of a nest of over 15 vamps. If I could find out where they were before they started to make more vamps, I could actually finish this once and for all.

Looking back out of the window, I debated on whether to go and check out the buildings right now. It was still light outside, a good few hours before sunset. Now was as good a time as any to check things out. I left the file on my bed and stood up, grabbing my keys off the table before rushing out of my room and towards my car.

It didn't take that long to get to the first building. Darkness was still a good hour away so I had plenty of time to search the place properly without the need of my flashlight. I popped open my trunk and pulled out my machete, looking up at the building a few yards in front of me.

It was an abandoned two storey house on three acres of land. According to my research, it used to belong to the towns recluse up until he died a few years back. With no family to claim the land or sell it, it had been left for nature to reclaim.

Perfect for a travelling vamp nest.

From the outside, the house looked a complete mess. Boarded windows on the lower floor, shabby wood panelling and a broken wooden door leading to the inside. I cautiously pulled it open and stepped inside, my footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. A thick layer of dust covered most of the furniture in the house, letting me know that the place had been untouched for many years. I paused in the kitchen's doorway. Dust hung in the air around me clearly disturbed as I walked slowly through the doorway. My gaze fell to the floor, clear footprints on the linoleum floor coming from the partially open back door and into the kitchen, before going through a side door that lead to the basement. Goosebumps prickles over my skin as I went into high alert, my machete raising in front of me as I looked around the room. They were here, I could feel it.

Girlish, high pitched laughter echoed through the house and I spun around, facing the doorway I'd just walked through, and watched as the vamp who'd took my daughter appear and lean against the door frame.

"You really shouldn't have come here," he said, smirking.

Laughter floated through the house again startling me and I took a step back, not noticing the three vamps behind me. My eyes widened as they grabbed me tightly and I instantly fought against them, trying to free my arm and swing my blade up but they knocked it from my hand before forcing me down onto my knees, one of them grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head up. They kicked the machete over to the vamp in the doorway, who bent down and picked it up, twirling it in his hands before looking back at me.

"Let me go!"

He laughed. "We've been waiting for you Lenore. The boss has been looking forward to seeing you."

I stopped struggling and stared up at him. "They're here?"

His grin widened and he nodded. "They're here."

This was what it all boiled down too really. A final confrontation with the big boss. The final confrontation to end it all.

My heart started pounding in my chest, making the vamps holding me snarl and grip me tighter, making me wince as I felt their fingers dig into my arms. This was supposed to go differently, I was the one who was supposed to catch them off guard, I thought in a panic. I tried to push myself up off the ground, but they forced me back down, the vamp holding my hair stepping in front of me to punch me in the face.

Spots exploded behind my eyes as my mouth filled with blood and I spat it on the ground, fear and panic creeping its way through me.

He looked at the vamps holding me and nodded. "Tie her up good and tight. We don't want her to escape before the boss gets here."

They pulled me up off the ground and dragged me over to one of the kitchen chairs, forcing me to sit down. Panic was flooding through me now and I knew that if I didn't get out of here now, I was dead. I wrestled against them, managing to head butt the vamp in front of me and freeing an arm before they grabbed me again, the vamp who I'd headbutted punching me in the chest and face hard. I slumped forward, my breath flying out as they held me tightly to the chair while one of them tied me up. I tried to lift my head to look at the vamp watching from the doorway but my head fell to the side, darkness enveloping me completely.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure we should be following her?"

Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Probably not."

As soon as they'd finished up with the Sheriff, they had took off in the same direction as Lenore had drove.

"Then why are we chasing her? She threatened to shoot us the next time she saw us Dean, and I don't think she was joking." Sam reminded him, frowning. It's not like he didn't want to help her but he'd been shot enough times to know that he didn't want it to happen again.

"Do you know how many women have threatened to shoot me?"

"I'm guessing quite a lot."

Dean grinned. "A lot."

Sam shook his head. "She's gonna kill you, you know. This is a bad idea."

Dean glanced at his brother's frowning face and sighed. It was a shitty move, following her like this when she specifically told them not too, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that told him she needed their help whether she liked it or not. There was no way she could handle the rest of that nest alone. Plus there was something about her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was definitely his type; attractive, vibrant blue eyes and soft black hair that he was itching to run his fingers through. And the way she took down those vamps...let's just say he hadn't felt a spark like that with anyone since Cassie. "Look, you saw how big that nest was. There's no way she can kill the rest of the nest by herself." He focused back onto the road, "anyway, we aren't really following her. We just happen to be driving in the same direction."

Sam snorted and shook his head. He could tell Dean liked this girl but her knew his brother was treading on thin ice with this new hunter already. "Yeah, 'cos she'll believe that."

"Let's just find her first then we can talk logistics."

Sam looked out of his window. He did agree with Dean on something; he had a bad feeling about this.

It was already dark by the time they pulled into the parking lot outside the only motel in town, and parked up.

Dean quickly climbed out of the Impala and made his way to the reception desk, leaving Sam to grab their bags, exhaustion quickly creeping up on him from the long drive.

The guy behind the counter barely looked up at him when he entered the room. "How many?"

Dean pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and slid a credit card across the counter. "One room, two queens."

The guy nodded as he took the card, swiped it through the machine before handing it back to Dean, along with two keys. "Room 26. Enjoy your stay."

Dean took the keys and turned to walk out before stopping and looking back at the clerk. "Hey, you didn't happen to check in a woman, blue eyes, long black hair, yay big?" he indicated with his hand, "bit snippy and a bad attitude?"

The clerk nodded. "Yesterday. Room 20. Haven't seen her since she checked in."

"Thanks." Dean left the reception and walked over to Sam who was waiting by the Impala. "Guess who is staying in this exact motel."

Sam's brows shot up and he shook his head in surprise. "You're kidding."

Dean grinned as he bent down to grab his bag. "Room 20. Checked in yesterday."

Sam glanced around the parking lot before picking up his own bag. "Well, it doesn't look like she's here now," he said shrugging his shoulders. "We are the only car in the lot."

They began to walk towards their room when Dean suddenly froze and put his arm out to stop Sam.

"Hey, wh..."

He shook his head and nodded towards a half open door, light spilling out into the dark walkway.

Sam glanced at the door. "That's Lenore's room," he whispered.

They walked closer to the door, stopping at the edge of the window. Dean peered through the glass for a second before lowering his bag to the floor and looking up at Sam. "I can't see her in there," he murmured as he reached into the back of his pants, pulling out his gun and pressing himself against the wall.

Sam nodded and followed suit, pulling out his own gun and moving quietly to the opposite side, his free hand ready to push open the door.

They stood silently for a second, listening for any kind of sound coming from inside the room before Sam slowly pushed the door wide open. Dean moved inside first, his eyes scanning the messy room before walking over to the bathroom and checking inside. "It's clear," he said, tucking his gun back into his jeans.

Sam put away his own gun and walked over to the bed which was covered in paper and news articles.

Dean stepped over a pile of clothes on the floor before picking up a broken picture frame. It was a picture of Lenore and a little girl, both with big smiles on their faces. "Hey, look at this."

Sam looked up at the photo. "She looks so happy. I'm guessing that's her daughter"

Dean frowned and looked back down at the picture, only now noticing the resemblance. "Her daughter?"

Sam nodded and sifted through the papers on the bed until he found what he was looking for, picking up an old looking newspaper and handing it to Dean. "Yeah. They say every hunter gets started in this life with a reason. Lenore was left for dead and her daughter was killed."

Dean's eyes skimmed over the article. "Woman left for dead, daughter still missing." he sighed, "the vamps she's chasing."

Sam sat down on the bed and picked up more paper, looking through them closely. "She was found barely alive in the middle of some highway, her car smashed up and her daughter missing. They searched the surrounding areas for a month but found nothing. Not even a body." He flicked through some of the more official looking papers. "Looks like she was sent to an asylum not long after she was released from hospital."

Dean looked at the picture again, touching Lenore's face. She looked so different to how they had met her. She looked happy. They both looked happy. "Let me guess, she started telling people it was vampires that killed her daughter?"

"Yep. She was locked up for a year before they let her go. Wow," Sam picked up a beige folder and opened it, shuffling through the papers inside.

Dean placed the picture down onto the chest of drawers. "What?"

Sam spread out a large map over the bed. "She figured out the vamps pattern pretty quickly. Look,"

Dean walked over and looked down at the map, noticing all the red and blue crosses.

"Once she got out of the asylum, she effectively disappeared," Sam said, flicking through more papers, "that must have been when she started hunting." He pointed at the map, "The blue crosses indicate a random nest she wiped out. The red crosses are for the nest she's hunting. She figured out their pattern by searching for deaths similar to what happened to herself, and by the look of it, it didn't take her long to find them."

Dean's brows shot up and he let out a low whistle. She's been a busy woman. "And this is over how long?"

"At least four years. She started hunting two years after she was left for dead. So it's been six years in total."

"She's been chasing them for four years?"

Sam nodded. "That's why the vamps at the house knew who she was. They were a part of the nest she's been chasing."

Dean looked down at the map again, noticing two large circles over the exact town they were in now. "Looks like she narrowed things down to two buildings as potential nests," he glanced around the room, "and left in a hurry." He picked up the picture of her with her daughter and frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this Sammy."

Sam nodded in agreement. "You were right, it looks like she needs our help. The clerk said he hadn't seen her since she checked in and her door was left open which looks like she left in a hurry. We need to check out those two buildings."

"Which is the closest?"

Sam pointed at the map. "This one. It's a few miles outside of town, maybe 20 minutes drive tops."

Dean took one last look at the photo before setting it back down again and looked at his brother. "Let's go."


End file.
